Best Sex I've Ever Had
by CherrieBlossom73
Summary: My first shot at erotica. A threesome between Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. Reviews would be extremely helpful! Sakura moves into Naruto's apartment and things get hot and heavy when Sakura tries to relax.


Sakura sighed heavily as she dropped herself onto the bed between Naruto and Sasuke. It was 2 in the afternoon and she was exhausted. Moving all her belongings into Naruto and Sasuke's apartment had been a hassle, but luckily, she didn't have that much stuff to move. The blistering heat wasn't any help, either. Within ten minutes of moving, Sakura and her teammates were sweating like there was no tomorrow. Now, finally, they got to relax.

"Move over Naruto, give Sakura some room." Sasuke said, noticing the blond had every limb stretched out as far as possible, while Sakura was cuddled up into a small ball.

"Shut up, Sasuke. Let me relax, I just got done moving all those boxes." Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes and, after pushing Naruto off the bed, pulled Sakura closer and hugged her to him. Breathing in deeply, he smelled the pinkette's scent, a mixture of strawberries and sweat. She scooted close to the Uchiha and sighed in content.

"Sasuke! What the hell did you go and do that for!" Naruto shouted, getting up off the floor and tossing himself lazily back on the bed.

"Shut up, idiot, you'll wake up Sakura!" Said girl growled dangerously and sat up, glaring at the loud-mouthed blond who kept moving to get comfortable.

"NARUTO! Shut up! Stop moving and lay down!" The glare Sakura had plastered on her face told Naruto to obey her command. He gulped and nodded his head vigorously, wide-eyed and scared.

"Thank you." There was no hint on her face of her irritation as Sakura's lips turned up into a sweet, delicate smile. She lay back down and snuggled against Sasuke, who was either sleeping, or listening with his eyes closed. "I actually need to take a shower, I stink." Sasuke seemingly heard this and hugged her tighter to him, not letting her go. "I'll just do it later than."

Seeing Sasuke and Sakura cuddle like that made Naruto feel left out. Biting his lip, Naruto nudged Sakura as softly as possible, afraid of upsetting her again. The pinkette turned her head around and looked at the blond expectantly. Seeing her calm expression, Naruto relaxed and asked Sakura his question.

"Uhm, Sakura..Can I..." Unable to finish his sentence, he trailed off and stared at his rival and best friend holding Sakura tightly.

Getting the message, Sakura smiled at the blond and grabbed Naruto's hand to pull him over. A huge grin grew on the boys face and he gladly scooted closer to the girl he loved. He kissed her forehead softly and laid his hand on her hip, below Sasuke's.

The Uchiha moved in his sleep and let out a heavy, hot breath that hit Sakura's neck. His warm breath tickled her skin and she let out a soft moan, unaware of doing so. Naruto leaned back and glanced at the girl, eyebrow perched.

"Uhm..Sakura..Did you just..moan?" Naruto had never heard Sakura moan before and hearing it for the first time gave him a bit of a turn on. He wanted to hear more.

The pinkettes eyes snapped open in realization, her cheeks flushed read when she noticed Naruto staring at her so amorously. He couldn't stop staring at her, thoughts rolled around in his head, dirty thoughts.

"Naruto..."

"What's going on?" Sasuke said, yawning. He saw Naruto's expression and then looked at Sakura. "Am I interrupting something?"

Naruto kept his eyes locked on Sakura's, an idea forming in his head. "Blow on her neck again, Sasuke."

Sakura's eye's went wide at what Naruto was thinking. "Why?" Sasuke asked, confused and lost.

"Just do it."

"Ok..." Not knowing where this was going, Sasuke moved the pink tresses from her neck and blew softly, sending shivers down Sakura's back. The slightest hint of a moan escaped from Sakura's lips and that was all Naruto needed to know. Sasuke heard the girl make that soft, seductive sound and he caught his breath.

Smirking, Naruto said,"Bite her neck. Not too hard, though."

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing? What is going on?" Sasuke had a smirk on his face, knowing exactly what Naruto was doing. He played it dumb and did as he was told.

"Naruto cut i-ah.."Sakura tensed as Sasuke bit into her neck gently, licking the tender skin with his moist tongue, making her shiver in place. He sent kisses down her neck lightly and bit gently into her flesh, loving the sound of her gentle, innocent moans.

Naruto smiled at the pinkette, taking in every moan she let out. Tilting her face towards his, Naruto latched his lips onto hers and kissed her, she moaned against his mouth when she felt Sasuke's sharp teeth bite at her neck again. God she loved that.

The kiss grew more heated and their tongues intermingled, the other growing more turned on as the kiss grew more intense. Naruto broke the kiss only to lean over and whisper in her ear.

"Your moans are like music to my ears, Sakura." Said girl shivered as her name rolled off his tongue in such a sexy manner. She felt her panties growing more and more wet as Sasuke blew on her neck and licked her soft skin slowly, making her tremble and moan.

Naruto nipped her ear gently, making Sakura gasp and pull Naruto closer. She reached out and grabbed the growing bulge in his pants and stroked him slowly through the fabric of his shorts. The blond groaned as he laid kisses down her throat.

Sasuke grabbed a fistful of Naruto's blond locks and their lips collided in a heated, lustful kiss. Sakura, still stroking Naruto, watched as her two teammates fought each other ferociously with their tongues. She moaned seeing them kiss so fervently like that, she felt more wetness seep through her panties and she squirmed. Sakura took the time to take her sweaty tank top off and barely managed to slide down her shorts before the boys stopped their passionate interaction.

"Want help?" Sasuke grinned and, pulling down Sakura's pink short-shorts, took in the girls' mostly naked body. The bulge in his pants grew harder and, licking his lips, he pushed the fabric of her panties aside and stuck one, long slender finger into the already wet folds. Sakura gasped and squirmed, lustful sounds erupting from her chest as Sasuke continued to finger her gently.

Naruto slid his shirt off and leaned down to kiss the girl hardly, biting her lip in the process. The moans this girl made, made Naruto crazy. He wanted to devour her, kiss every part of her beautiful skin, take in everything the pinkette could offer. And, he promised, he would.

Sasuke got between the girls legs, pushing them apart further for more access. Pulling down her drenched panties, he leaned down and ran his tongue over the soaking wet folds, licking up all the creamy juices. Naruto took one of Sakura's tender breasts in his hand and massaged it slowly, running his finger over her hard nipple in slow circles. Being pleasured by both of them made Sakura scream, she pressed her hands into Sasuke's silky hair and held his head there, not wanting him to stop.

"You like that, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, pinching her nipple, making her jump and moan in reply. She arched her back against Naruto's touch, loving the feeling of his hands on her. A loud scream echoed through the room as Sakura felt Sasuke push two fingers in her and move them inside her as he continued to lick up her wet juices. A smirk spread across Sasuke's face and he fingered her faster and harder.

Naruto brought his lips to Sakura's breast and sucked on the nipple, teasing it with his tongue. Sakura moaned and shivered, feeling his warm breath tickle her sensitive skin. Moving down, the blond left an invisible trail of kisses down the smooth skin of her stomach, stopping at Sasuke's head. Sasuke lifted his head up, feeling Naruto by him, and kissed him hungrily, sharing the taste of Sakura with him. His fingers continued to penetrate her as he kissed his rival, exploring his mouth with his tongue.

Sakura felt herself getting tense and she let out a soft scream of pleasure as she felt herself climaxing. Sasuke broke the kiss to lean down and take in her hot filling, saving some in his mouth. Moving his hand to rub Sakura's clit, Naruto kissed the Uchiha, the taste of Sakura making him groan against Sasuke's wet lips. The taste of her was delicious! He needed to taste it first-hand.

Pushing Sasuke down beside Sakura, who was gasping and moaning from Naruto's touch, he stopped rubbing her and brought her up to a sitting position. Sakura rubbed her legs in a failed attempt to gain some of that pleasurable friction back. Naruto placed Sakura on Sasuke so her head was above Sasuke's hard bulge. Getting the idea, Sakura pulled down Sasuke's pants to reveal his throbbing erection.

Experimentally, Sakura licked the tip of his member. Sasuke growled and she smiled, liking his reaction. She licked up the length of his erection slowly, keeping eye contact with the Uchiha. He groaned and tried not to push it into her mouth. Sakura continued to lick it, going upwards slowly then around the head, loving his groans. Sasuke growled and pushed his cock into her mouth, hating being teased. Sakura smirked inwardly and began moving her head up and down in a slow pace.

Naruto lay on his back under Sakura's still wet vagina, licking his lips impatiently. Not being able to wait any longer, he plunged right in. Hearing Sakura's muffled moan, he laid his hands on her wide hips and pushed her down, digging his tongue in deeper. She squirmed and moaned, pushing Sasuke's member further into her mouth, sucking and licking rapidly. Sasuke arched his back and thrusted into her mouth, loving her hot mouth on his cock. It was maddening, having him in her mouth was beyond amazing.

"Sakura..!"

Sasuke pushed down on Sakura with every head bob, and before Sakura could take a breath, a hot, creamy fluid filled her mouth. She groaned and managed to swallow most of it, the rest trickling down her chin. She ran a finger over it and brought it to her mouth, licking it off her finger slowly while keeping eye contact with Sasuke. He groaned and pulled her down and kissed her deeply, entangling his fingers in her sweaty hair.

Licking slowly one last time, Naruto sat upright and licked his lips, a smile on his face. Sakura tasted good, he loved the way she tasted. He ran a hand over her wet lips, loving how the wetness felt against his hand. Sakura sat up straight, smiling down at Sasuke when she felt a pair of hands grab her breasts from behind.

She moved her head to the side, allowing him to kiss and bite her neck. She flinched and moaned, knowing that by tomorrow, there'd be several bruises on her neck. Sasuke, seeing his teammate kiss the pinkette from behind, was suddenly struck with an idea. Getting up on his knees, he pressed against Naruto's hands that laid on her breasts, applying pressure to the perky nipples.

Naruto removed his hands from Sasuke's grip, letting him do the work. He tugged off his shorts to reveal a throbbing cock that was waiting to be pleasured. He rubbed the tip of cock against her wet folds, lubricating it. Sakura gasped in surprise as she felt Naruto's hand begin to finger her asshole slowly. She felt another hand begin to insert itself into her front entrance, moving rapidly inside her. She screamed and began to thrust into Sasuke's hand, wanting more of him inside her.

As if reading her thoughts, Naruto pushed his hard member into her from behind, pushing it in deep but slow so he wouldn't hurt her. Barely a second later, Sasuke retracted his hand only to replace it with his throbbing cock. Being penetrated from both sides sent Sakura wild. She moaned continuously, unsure of whether to thrust into Naruto or Sasuke. She loved every minute of it.

"Mm..Sakura..You feel so..." Naruto trailed off, too engrossed in his actions to finish his sentence. Sasuke finished it for him.

"Amazing."

"Naruto...Sasuke..." Biting her lip, she felt her moment coming again. Unconsciously, she began to rub her clit in fast, circular motions. She let out a soft cry as the two boys thrusted themselves into her and feeling her body tense, she released the warm juices, covering Sasuke's hard member. He groaned as he felt her reach her climax, and began to thrust harder, feeling his approaching.

Naruto was next. With one, final thrust, he emptied himself and filled the pinkette with his hot, sticky seed. Groaning loud, he bit Sakura's neck softly, loving the sweet, bitter scent of her.

"Sakura..." He whispered into her ear, sending another shiver down her back.

"Sasuke..." Sakura felt herself get filled with Sasuke's wet cum, hearing his sexy groans said it all.

"Sakura.." He twitched a little, looking at her through half lidded eyes, a small hint of a smirk on his face. He fell backwards on the bed, groaning. Sakura fell beside him, Naruto beside her, all three trying to catch their breaths.

"That was the best sex I have ever had." Naruto said, smiling hugely.

"Idiot, that's the only sex you've ever had." Sasuke replied, mirroring Naruto's smile.

Sakura giggled and put an arm around each of her boys', loving how they argued. "Oh guys, I love you. Both of you."

"Love you too."

A smile lay on all three of their faces, each thinking about what had just happened and what was to come. A thought occurred to Sakura.

"I still need to take a shower."

"Let's go."


End file.
